


Just Boom

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers SPD
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, asthmatic character, hero - Freeform, this guy seriously deserves more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: A tribute to our favorite gadget tester.





	Just Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Because this guy doesn’t get the love he deserves.

Just Boom

I hear the whispers in the hallways of SPD the names that the other cadets call me. Some of them being things such as: the “clumsy fool,” “techie,” “lab rat,” and worse of all, “reject,” Yet, save for a handful of people, none of them seem willing to look past my goofy facade to see the real me. To them I am just Boom, Kat Manx’s assistant and friend slash avid supporter of the B-Squad. 

Don’t get me wrong, while I do think of the B-Squad as my friends, there are times that I wonder if the feelings are mutual. It’s just, for the longest time, outside of Bridge, none of them really took the time out to get to know me. Heck, I doubt that they even know my real name. It’s Michael, by the way, Michael Boomerson. Apparently, with my unfortunate surname some deity out there decided to make me clumsy and accident prone as well, hence the nickname “Boom.” 

All my life I wanted to be a super hero. As a young child, I would devour as many comic books as I could with my favorites being _Spider Man_ and _Iron Man._ Spider Man, because he was a regular teenager who gained superpowers from a radioactive spider and Iron Man, a genius playboy who created his own suit. I thought both were the ultimate in coolness. 

Shortly after my sixteenth birthday, I begged my parents to enroll me into SPD. My parents, being the loving and supportive people that they are let me fulfill my dreams and enrolled me in the next semester.

Joining SPD, was harder then I thought. While I was acing my computer and ranger history classes, I was having trouble in others especially the more physical ones. While I have always been on the chubby side with moderate asthma, I was struggling in those classes. It also didn’t help that I was training with the cadets that would soon become A-Squad. They were mercifulness, especially Charlie who seemed to delight in informing me that I didn’t belong. 

During my third day at the academy I had an asthma attack. While it was pretty mild, the way my teammates treated me, like I was a joke barely worth their time was the final straw that broke something in me. The next thing I knew, I was at the door at Commander Cruger’s office wanting to resign. As I was about to knock on his door. I realized something, I didn’t really want to leave. I was just frustrated at how things were going, not to say how disappointed my parents would be if I dropped out.

As I stood outside the commander’s office contemplating on my next move I saw Dr. Manx walking towards me. Out of the all staff at SPD, she was by far my favorite. She had always treated me with the upmost respect and her classes were always the most fun. She stopped what she was reading on her work pad when she saw me. “Is there something you need Cadet Boomerson,” she asked.

I signed, I really didn’t want to bring her into my problem, but the concern on her face softened my resolve. “Do you know where Commander Cruger is,” I asked.

”He is in a meeting right now, “ she replied, “But I am available, if you need anything.” 

”Can we talk in his office,” I asked.

She nodded her head as she used her key to open the door. Inviting me in she sat down on a chair and offered me a seat. “Are you having any problems,” she asked.

”Well, ”I said as I struggled to find the right words. “I am having a little trouble in some of the more physical classes as well as fitting in. My teammates are having trouble accepting me and today I had another asthma attack. I just don’t know if I am SPD material,” I admitted sheepishly.

“I would hate to see you leave,” she replied. “After all, you are one of my best students.”

“You really think so?”

”Yes, and coincidentally I been asking Commander Crueger for another assistant since my recent one returned back to Aquitar. Would you be interested in filling that position?”

”Would I,” I exclaimed. “Of course I’ll take it,” I replied enthusiastically. "When can I start?”

She chuckled," I’ll talk to Cruger as soon as I can,” she answered. That was five years ago and I am still working for SPD today.

Throughout my years I seem many cadets come and go. I remember the first time I met Sky, a lanky teen at that time with a chip the size of a boulder on his shoulder. I also remember his friend Dru, an alien who seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble. I remember all the pranks they used to pull. Later on, I found out that Dru was assigned to a different academy. Sky was crushed. He became more withdrawn and began to read the SPD handbook more often. This went on for a few months until Bridge arrived.

While Sky was stoic, Bridge was the complete opposite. When I first met him I knew I that I found a kindred spirit in him. Due to his genetic power and easy going personality he was considered odd. An outsider just like me. One of the first things I learned about him was his love for upgrading things. We quickly bonded over upgrading random appliances and working on the blueprints for RIC.

Two weeks later _the_ famous Sydney Drew came to the Academy. I watched as she, Sky and Bridge became reluctant friends. I watched as the three were assigned to D-Squad and eventually climbed the ranks up to B-Squad. Initially cold to me at first, Syd eventually warmed up to me. While it took Sky a little longer, he too eventually warmed up to me as well.

That all changed when they brought two street thieves in. Like the others they too had genetic abilities. While the girl, Z, quickly accepted the offer to join SPD, the boy, Jack was more reluctant. I remember telling him what a honor it was to be even offered a spot, especially as a power ranger. I wasn’t even kidding when I told him that I would take the position of pink ranger. After some coaxing from me he joined the team.

Watching from the sidelines, I helped Kat with the zords and weaponry. Everything was going well until I received a message from my parents. They wanted to see me. The only problem was that I had lied to them by telling them that I was the orange ranger when in fact was no such thing. Luckily Bridge and the girls were willing to help while Sky and Jack were out on a mission. It went as well as it you would expect and in the end I had to come clean. To my relief, they accepted my position on the team and told me how proud of me they were. 

That was about six months ago. Now Emperor Grumm has kidnapped Commander Crueger. Broodwing , however, decided to send some krybots as well as blue and orange heads to attack the base. Add to the fact that A-Squad who until recently have been missing for a year returned only to find out that they reflected to the dark side, you could say that things were looking pretty grim. While the morale in the base was undoubtedly low, Kat made an offer to the cadets that they could leave if they wanted to. It was at that moment I knew what I had to do. While I was fully aware of my limitations and that there was a chance that I may not survive I knew that I needed to fight. Not only for SPD as a whole but for myself as well. I needed to prove them and myself that I was more then just Boom, the loser of SPD, that I could be a hero as well. 


End file.
